


When The Sun Paints Us Gold

by Angel_Face



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Face/pseuds/Angel_Face
Summary: Summer in the city is twice as pretty with a beauty rollin' tide by your side... when a young poet following a legacy meets an artist who's blazing her own path, there's bound to be some kind of spark of interest. Will they fall into the abyss of peer pressure, or will they wait out their moments in the sun? Or will they burn up and fizzle out..?





	1. Chapter 1

   It was a scorching July evening. The setting sun was beating down hot on this New York town, causing the temperature to drop little by little as it sank into the horizon. Summer was always a favorite of the people here, especially the teenagers. Anything could happen.

   "Philip, come on, what are you waiting for?"

   The young man looked over at his sister, Angelica, who seemed anxious to do something. What was it that she wanted to do, again?

   "Uh..."

   "You seriously weren't listening?"

   "Sure I was," Philip replied in a sassy tone that his sister would have used, placing his hand on his hip like she would have. "I was just looking at the scenery. It's prettier than you, anyway."

   Angelica scoffed, obviously highly offended. "At least this apparently not-so-pretty girl has a brain. And ears, that are capable of listening, unlike yours."

   It was at that moment that A.J., the middle child in the Hamilton family, shouted "Oooooohhhh! You just got _owned,_ son!"

   With an eyeroll, Philip said "Son? I get that you're named after Dad, but dude, I'm older than you, and I know how to sound cool."

   "Hey, it's just a meme, get over it. Anyways, you're gonna miss the fireworks display. Mom didn't bring us out here for nothing, after all."

   "Exactly what I was trying to say to this fool," Angelica retorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder before taking hold of Philip's hand and walking him over to where most of the adults and everyone else happened to be.

   As he was being pulled away, Philip said "Right, right, because women are superior to men in every way."

   Without a response, Angelica seated herself and Philip on a blanket that had been spread out by their mother, who was watching the rest of the siblings in their family. A.J. tagged along, sitting on the opposite side of his sister.

   Suddenly, there was a pop that caught Philip off-guard. A flash of light exploded in the sky, turning into pink and red. He saw many couples share a kiss, as was the renowned tradition. Lovers would kiss as the first firework went off. As a joke, the fifteen-year-old left a kiss on his sister's cheek. To his surprise, she smiled and returned the gesture. Then, another firework came, this one green. Another, blue. Purple, orange, white, yellow. All colors imaginable rose and shattered across the dark blue sky as the sun sank lower on the horizon, causing the world to get darker, making the fireworks look so much brighter. Philip glanced over at Angelica, who was still holding his hand, smiling as she gazed in wonder at the multi-colored lights.

   Angelica, despite what Philip had said earlier, was very beautiful. She had long brown curls that matched her dark, intelligent eyes. Her face was heart-shaped, with a sharp jawline. In fact, most of her features were sharp in some way. Her eyes were like daggers, seriously. Under the light of the fireworks, she looked especially pretty.

   The fireworks were mesmerizing, as they always were. Philip, and the rest of his family, for that matter, enjoyed them very much, as per usual. The Fourth of July was always great. As the final fireworks exploded in a shimmering display of red, white, and blue, the children and teenagers, including each of those in the Hamilton family, erupted in cheers.

   A gentle, familiar voice snapped Philip out of his thoughts.

   "Philip, grab your brother, would you, please?"

   With a nod, Philip did. Or, at least he tried to. The problem was, the child he was looking for, John, was nowhere to be seen. The boy was five years old, lost in a sea of people in the darkness.

   Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton was going to kill her eldest son if this didn't get sorted out.

   In a panic, Philip dashed ahead. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he had to find John. That was the one job he was given, and he couldn't fail it. With his phone at home, alongside the fact that he hadn't brought a flashlight, what could he do?

   "John! John!"

   Sure, shouting wasn't ideal, but it was the best he could come up with. Philip started weaving in and out of the crowd in which he could hardly see, hoping to find who he was looking for. As he did, two people got in front of him without notice, causing him to fumble and trip, falling on his back. He rolled, before being greeted by an unfamiliar figure. And, a kid that looked just like his brother.

   "You okay?" The mystery person, a girl, asked, holding her hand out. Philip grasped her hand and pulled himself to his feet, smiling a bit.

   "Yeah."

   "I'm okay, too!" John's voice called out, causing both Philip and the girl to laugh.

   "That's good," said Philip, taking hold of his little brother's hand. "Uh... thanks," he added, speaking to the girl.

   "What for?"

   "For... helping me up. And, leading me to my brother."

   "It's no problem. No need to thank me."

   Philip nodded, and after a moment, he opened his mouth to speak.

   "So, hey, would you--"

   "She left," said John.

   "...oh."

   "Can we find Momma?"

   "Sure, bud," Philip said, disappointed. He knew he really didn't have a reason to be upset, but he couldn't help it. Something about what had just happened intrigued him, in spite of how short the moment was.

   So, the two boys strolled back to where they believed the rest of their family was. When they found them, Angie was the first to say something.

   "Took you a while."

   "Yeah, well, we're back and we're safe, so I don't see a problem," Philip replied. Angelica didn't offer a response.

   As Philip, Angelica, A.J., James, John, and their two parents headed back to the car, the eldest Hamilton child got to thinking. Who was that girl? Maybe it was all just a coincidence, but something must have brought her to the same place Philip himself had been.

   Fortunately, unlike many other daydreams Philip had had, the thought of the mystery girl was easily shaken off.


	2. Chapter 2

   When July fifth came along, Philip was wiped out. The fireworks the night before had been wonderful. Spending time with his family was great. The atmosphere had been full of excitement, which still made him smile. To someone else, that may have been overwhelming, but July fourth wasn't Philip's favorite without a reason.

   As he lay in bed, letting the mid-morning sun stream in through the window, he got to thinking, mumbling his poetic thoughts as they raced.

   "If every day were the Fourth of July... that would be great, I don't need to explain why. But if it looped around and such, I don't think anyone'd enjoy it as much..."

   Startled, he jumped when Angelica threw the door open.

   "Mom's going into labor!"

   "Really?"

   "No, I just wanted to see the look on your face."

   Philip glared at his sister, who evidently read his expression with ease.

   "It's not my fault you're gullible. Come downstairs, Dad's making breakfast."

   As Angie disappeared out of the doorway, leaving the door wide open, Philip, in a rush to get out of bed, fell onto the floor with his legs tangled up in the comforter. He hit the floor with a thud, but he paid that no mind and hastily wriggled his way out of the troublesome green blanket, which he left on the floor as he rushed to get down the stairs.

   Days that the father of the five (soon to be six) Hamilton children was around past eight A.M. were rare. But, when those days did come, it was close to Heaven on earth. More often than not, he'd be making breakfast and singing songs, being absolutely cheerful and seemingly carefree. When he was focused more on his family than his career. Those days were the best, and, fortunately, this seemed to be one of them.

   While Philip expected his father to say something, the first person to speak up was the _other_ Alexander.

   "You look like trash," A.J. said nonchalantly as he stuffed a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

   "And you look like an angel," replied his older brother, smiling sincerely. Angelica was sarcastic and bitter, Philip was (almost) as sweet as could be.

   "You two are so passive-aggressive, it's terrifying."

   "Not as much as you, dear sister," Philip said.

   "Yeah, I guess that's right," was the reply.

   Philip smiled at his father, who smiled back.

   "Well, son, why don't you sit down and grab a bite to eat? Eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, etcetera. Go ahead."

   Grinning, Philip took a seat beside his brother James. He grabbed a plate from the stack on the table and began piling food onto it.

   "Geez, Philip, slow down," Angie said. However, he hardly did; there was no need to slow down before he got around to eating. The boy was shameless.

   "Smells great, Dad."

   "The taste is twice as good," said James.    "Actually," Angelica piped in, "most of your sense of taste is smell. Therefore, it'll taste only about as good as it smells."

   "Well, it smells great," Philip repeated. Then, he ate a forkful of scrambled egg, and pancake after that.

   "By the way, Angie," he added, "Jamie's totally right." The statement earned him an eyeroll.

   It took a little while, but eventually Philip and the other kids finished. The little ones -- James and John -- got up and immediately went to their room to get ready for the rest of the day, while the older children -- Philip, Angelica, and A.J. -- cleaned up the table after breakfast. They were used to the chore and were quick and skilled at it. It was done within a matter of six minutes.

   "Thank you, kids."

   "No problem, Dad," Philip replied. "Now, uh, I'll be heading over to Theo's."

   "Not like that, you're not," Angelica said in response.

   "Well, yeah, who said I wasn't going to get dressed and stuff first?"

   "You guys are weird," A.J. interjected. "Can't you get along without arguing?"

   "Listen to your brother, you two," said their father. "He knows what he's talking about."    The group separated.

   When Philip was in his room, he changed out of his pajamas, into a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt promoting a band his dad used to like. He pulled on a pair of socks and slipped his sneakers onto his feet. In three minutes, he was out the door.

   As he walked down the block, the fifteen-year-old sent a text to "Nerd" while taking the stroll down the block to the residence of said contact.

   **I'm coming to your place, nerd.**

   Reply:

   **Took u long enough, fork**  
***dork**  
**Autocorrect is mean**  
**Anyway yes come over**

   Philip rolled his eyes. Theodosia Burr was his best friend, a machine that ran on ADHD meds, and almost as sassy as both Angelicas: his sister, and his aunt. Almost, but not quite.

   Within a span of four minutes, he was knocking on the door. However, he didn't wait to open it. As soon as the door swung open and he entered, he wished he'd waited. A small bucket of glitter above the door spilled, and while his hands caught the container, the rest of him captured the glitter.

   "Ha! It worked! See, Mom, I told you it would totally work!"

   Then, Theo's mom waltzed to the door. She shook her head, sighing.

   Grinning, Philip laughed, then waved.

   "Hi, Mrs. Burr."

   "Hi."

   "Mom said it wouldn't work."

   "Looks like it did, nerd."

   Theodosia Sr. waved her hand away from the door in a "move along" gesture.

   "Theo, go see your father. Philip... excuse the mess and make yourself at home."

   In the Burr household, "go see your father" meant "I don't want to put up with you, so let someone else decide what to do with you while I fix this." It didn't usually require an immense amount of backup support, but Philip A) wanted to assist Theo if he could, and B) had no idea what to do in the house if he wasn't doing whatever crazy thing the crazy girl had in mind.

   "Hi, Dad."

   "What did you do?"

   Philip awkwardly smiled and waved while Aaron Burr looked over him for a moment or so.

  "Why?"

   "Science."

   "You put a bucket of glitter above the door?"

   "Yes."

   "Theo," Philip piped in, "did you take your meds today?"

   "They take about an hour to work."

   "I see."

   Aaron shook his head, pressing a hand against his forehead in a gesture that suggested he was thinking _Why me, God?_

   "Theodosia, child, go help your mother clean up."

   "She told me to come see you."

   "...then go do something with your friend."

   "Will do!"

   With that being said, Theo led Philip to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator, taking out what looked like a pie tin. Carefully, she lifted the plastic wrap that covered the dish.

   "Coconut cream?" Philip questioned.

   "The very best."

   That was a true statement. Theodosia Sr. was well-known throughout the neighborhood for her absolutely impeccable baking skills. Coconut cream pies were her specialty, and they were somehow just like they were hand-crafted by God's angels. If the Hamilton and Burr families could have ever gotten along, Thanksgiving and Christmas would be the best dream, coming alive.

   "Sweet."

   "Oh, before I forget, somebody else is coming over today."

   "Who? Patsy?"

   "Nah, she's a new girl in town. Moved in... three weeks ago? Doesn't live much farther than a few houses down from here, I don't think. But maybe I'm wrong. Anyway, she's awesome. You're gonna love her."

    _A new girl?_

   New people were intriguing to Philip Hamilton. He wasn't very interested in them as a whole group, but the idea of someone different coming to town, changing the way life used to be...

   "Cool."

   Maybe this would end up being really nice.

   "Anyway, no time for talk," Theo said. "We've got pie."


End file.
